


A Favor

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Castiel is a Winchester, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing, Not anti-Destiel, for the record
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Something’s bothering Dean. He loves Cas — really loves him. Loves him too much to be just brothers, he thinks. There’s only one way to know for sure.





	A Favor

Dean had been thinking about it all day and half the night. Luckily Castiel didn’t sleep, or that would’ve been a handy excuse not to get this over with. Still, as he slipped out of his room into the dark hallways of the bunker, Dean was reluctant to venture into the main room. 

He did it anyway.

Only one way to know, he told himself silently, glancing around until he sighted the angel at one of the tables in the big main room. Cas had his head bowed, his blue eyes scanning the page of an old leather bound book. Dean stopped to admire him from the shadows. He was undeniably handsome, with his dark hair and perfect jaw and straight nose. His blue and white striped tie was still just a little crooked, but in an endearing way. All of those details together made up a familiar picture that he loved. Cas.

Dean bit his own bottom lip, looking down at the bunker’s embellished floor. Was he about to make a huge mistake?

Maybe. This was a pretty dumb, impulsive idea, and he wasn’t sure what had brought it on in the first place. Maybe just one too many of the people they knew cracking some joke that Cas was in love with him. That happened a lot. That many people couldn’t ALL be joking, right?

“Dean.” He flinched at the sound of his name from across the room, snapping back to the present. He’d stood there long enough that Cas had noticed him, and was sitting up in his chair and sitting the book aside.

“Uh…good morning.” Dean managed a nervous smile, forcing his feet forward into the room. He had to do this. He was here, Cas was here, and Sam was actually NOT here for once. The situation wouldn’t be this ideal again.

Castiel watched as he stepped over and uneasily hovered near the table. 

“Three o’clock is technically morning,” he agreed. “You aren’t usually awake so early, though. Do you need something?”

Dean swallowed hard, nodding. God, if this backfired he didn’t know what he was going to do.

“I-I need to ask you a favor,” he told Cas nervously. “I mean I, uh…” He sucked in a deep breath, reaching for one of the angel’s hands and squeezing it. “Cas.”

Cas looked down at their hands, then back up to Dean curiously. He looked a bit concerned now, too. 

“Dean?”

“This is so…” Dean shook his head, choosing not to finish the sentence. He could feel himself getting flustered fast — he didn’t have much time. “Cas, I-I love you. You know that…right?”

The angel placed his other hand over Dean’s, solemn.

“Of course. I love you, too, Dean. You and Sam are my family now,” he said, seeming surprised Dean was being so blunt about it. He did, after all, usually avoid the sappy talk. At the moment he didn’t have much choice, though.

Nodding, he focused on their hands instead of whatever Cas’s reaction was about to be. 

“I-I think I might love you another way. Not…not like a brother,” he clarified, almost whispering. Sam WAS asleep, right? He couldn’t overhear this, that would be the worst.

Castiel was silent for so long, Dean swore he was at a loss for words. The angel abruptly stood from his chair, though, stepping around the table to stand close to Dean.

“Okay,” he said, squeezing Dean’s hand. 

Dumbfounded, the brunette asked, “Okay? That’s it?”

Cas again tilted his head. It was so puppy-like. It was cute. 

“You feel however you feel, Dean. Are you asking if I feel the same for you?”

Dean risked meeting his eyes finally, feeling his face growing warm. Cas was so close now that he’d stood up. Damn his eyes were blue. 

“I’m not even sure what I feel,” he admitted, frowning. “I can’t expect you to know in five minutes, Cas.”

The angel nodded, looking thoughtful.

“You said that you had a favor to ask.”

Dean couldn’t help the way his gaze flicked from Cas’s eyes down to his mouth and back again. He took another calming breath.

“Yeah. I-I think if we kissed, we’d know for sure,” he admitted, cheeks burning. Cas must have thought he sounded like an idiot. 

The angel also glanced down at Dean’s lips, then back to his eyes.

“Then we should kiss.” That seemed too easy. Gulp.

“O-okay,” Dean echoed, nodding and squeezing Castiel’s hand. He cleared his throat, shifting his feet uncomfortably. “Uh…okay, how should we do this?” He wasn’t sure it made much difference, but it just felt too weird to lean in and smooch his…friend? Brother? More-than-brother?

Cas apparently had no such concerns; he took a step closer, slipping his free hand up behind Dean’s head and drawing him down to press their lips together. As if Dean wasn’t surprised enough, the angel tilted his head, tongue teasing at Dean’s lips until he parted them. A little peck wouldn’t answer his question, but still…

They parted a moment later, Dean’s heart thudding in his chest so loud he was sure he’d wake Sam. He was a little breathless, too. It was truly strange to be doing this with Cas, though. As much as he’d hoped he’d want to throw himself into the kiss, he hadn’t. He was actually a little relieved that it was over.

“Wow,” he managed, blushing furiously. Castiel looked up at him earnestly.

“Did that help?”

“Uh. I think so,” Dean replied, flustered. “C-Cas, how do you feel about all this? Am I a brother to you or what?”

Apologetically, the angel answered, “Yes. You and Sam are family to me.” He paused, studying Dean’s expression. “And how do you feel, Dean?”

“Kind of uncomfortable,” the hunter admitted, running a hand through his hair and glancing around the room. “Thanks for doing that. You’re great at kissing, man, but us kissing didn’t feel…right.” He looked at the angel thoughtfully, sighing. He definitely loved Cas, but apparently not romantically. Romantically was easier to justify than being this attached to somebody who wasn’t Sam.

Cas glanced at the hallway door, undoubtedly thinking of Sam as well.

“Because we’re brothers?” He asked. He looked so solemn about it. It was cute.

Sheepishly, Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders and patted his back.

“Because we’re brothers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my li'l fic! Please note that I’ve got nothing against Destiel — I just wanted to see this particular scenario play out since it’s one I haven’t seen anywhere yet (although I'm SURE it's been done before.) Fanfics are a chance to reinterpret the canon every single time, and in this particular instance, Dean and Cas don’t have any romantic feelings for each other. I ship all the ships (including gen with no ships at all) and my fics can go any direction. <3


End file.
